


we out here

by kins_reigen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drugs, Literal Crack, they smoke crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kins_reigen/pseuds/kins_reigen
Summary: in which crowley purchases crack and he and aziraphale smoke it together. very short.





	1. Chapter 1

crowley barged into the bookshop. “angel i have crack lets smoke it”  
“dear you know i only do heroin” aziraphale replied.  
“come on aziraphale it’s really good crack”  
“oh alright. let’s see it then” crowley did that weird fucking swagger walk he does because hes a fucking snake and placed the bag of crack and two pipes in front of the angel. aziraphale gingerly uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk put the crack in the pipe how the fuck do you smoke crack? i don’t know im a law abiding citizen anyway. crowley put way too much crack in his crack pipe because hes a dumb bitch and they smoked their crack. it was, in fact, good crack. sadly they ran out of crack rather quickly, or it seemed rather quickly, and then they wanted more crack, because that’s what crack does (i swear im a law abiding citizen). “aziraphale i’m going to get more crack”  
“okay dear”

the end because i dont want to write them smoking crack for 72 hours straight ok thanks bye love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sharp bitch arrives with more crack and YOU WONT BELIEVE WHATJHEWL6H3467U9W3 HAOPPENS NEWNH8640XT UNEPZWCTE D T83WENEIDNGH W3896U037w$%ustW8SSUR

Crowley barged into the bookshop, about to yell out "Angel, I have crack again!" but was stopped short. Aziraphale sat a few feet away on a very large armchair, in the midst of injecting heroin into his arm. He looked up quickly. "O-oh, Crowley! I wasn't expecting to see you here," the angel did that thing he does you know the cute thing where he like smiles or something i dont know. "Ngk," said Crowley.

THREE HOURS LATER

The two sat on the same armchair, arranged in an odd pretzel of demon and angel, both doing heroin and crack simultaneously. "Crowley this is much better than just doing heroin alone, thank you."  
"yYEah lets smoke more drug"  
"what happened to your nanny outfit dear boy"  
"oHGHDSKJ yeah its just UH in the fju closet" crowley disentangled himself and went to his closet and put the fucking nanny costume on. "i love you lev 😳" he whispered. "crowley who the fuck is lev and how did you say that out loud" rounch bitch asked confusedly  
"NOTIHNDFJH" crowbar replied

the end because i dont want to write more

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED???????????????????? 😳😳😏


End file.
